Plushy Meeting
by Fallon
Summary: Just a little fic on how Taichi befriended Sora. For J.M


Plushy Meeting

By Fallon-chan

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

****

An: Plushy Meeting strange title don't you think? I usually spell Plushy Plushie because it looks cuter but the spell checker says it correct with a y so I won't argue. This story is a Taiora (sort of) if you haven't already caught on actually it's really more of how they meet story. Everyone has one so here is mine. Due to my extreme dysfunction and weirdness, Mokona from Magical Knight Rayearth will make a guest star appearance in Digimon (well Digimon Fanfiction) as yes, you guest a plush doll. I blame it on this FY story I've been reading were Yui gives our favorite pretty boy emperor a Mokona Plushy. ^-^Damn all the Puu in this story! Oh well he's a cute little critter so live with it! Beside I like writing Puu. It's looks so kawaii! 

****

Disclaimers: Digimon-Toei and lots of moronic idiots out there. Mokona- the ladies at Studio Clamp.

****

For: J.M , who is so sweet and write stories just as sweet. She likes my Digimon stories even if some don't. So ha!

****

Other things before hand: My grammar is bad. Everyone who is anyone knows this including myself. Don't point things out to me in this case. They're there so I don't bother. Long as it readable. I have no idea what suffix or whatever they're called (kun, chan, & san) the DD use for each other so I just use what I want to. Okay? Enjoy or else. ^-^ 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

****

The young Yagami Taichi smiled happily to himself. He had spent enough yens to buy him three tickets into the festival but he was truly happy. One's happiness can not be bought with money so that was no issue for him. Until the next morning then he would miss the money. But that was another day.

Twelve rounds he had played. The game was fixed and he knew it but he had gotten passed it. There was no game too difficult for him to beat and so he conquered it. He wasn't quite sure of the prize. Every time he gave it a small squeeze it went "Puu!". He would get annoyed with the thing fast and he was a boy and boys were not supposed to like cute things. Especially cute things that went Puu when squeezed. He would have given it to Hikari-chan. His younger sister.

It might have made her feel better. Cheer her up but she already had a stuff toy like the one he held but it made no noise. Taichi wasn't under any circumstance giving her one that went Puu. She would not doubly drive him up the wall with it. So what would he do with it?

It would look strange for a boy his age to be walking around with some marshmallow looking rabbit. No matter how cute it was he had to get rid of it. He wasn't about to give it up to anyone. No, not after the money, sweat, and effort that had gone into this plushy. It was going into good hands if he had his say.

So for now he was stuck with the doll. He could think of more embarrassing things that could happen if his friends saw him with it. Like be in class naked. But it still would be awful if any of them caught him carrying the puuer. 

Taichi pulled the stuff animal in under his skirt. It looked awkward and wouldn't fit right so he gave up with a frustrating sigh. He should have gotten the bear with wings. But no, he had to get the thing that puued as he held on. Now there was an attention getter; a boy that said puu or seemed to say it as he walked. He let lose of his tight grip and the noise stopped. He should have thought of that quicker.

Taichi kept walking and looking at the plushy. He guessed it wasn't all that bad. Maybe he'd give it to Hikari-chan after all. Two could be better then one. The voice box probably came out some how. Taichi fumbled with the back of the beast looking for a battery pack of some sort. He attempts ended as he bumped into a person.

"Ouch."

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to were I was going." Taichi exclaimed leaping to his feet and helping the person up still managing to hold on to his prize.

Taichi's brown eyes peered into another pair of brown eyes and he sighed. Well at least it wasn't one of the guys off his soccer team.

"Sorry Sora-chan. I'm a klutz." Taichi mumbled apologizing once more now that he knew he was talking to.

"Don't worry Taichi-san. I'm fine. It was just a little bump. Don't say your a klutz either your one of the best soccer players we have." Takenouchi Sora said with a smile while slightly scolding him for saying such things. 

"You think so?" Taichi asked, questionable. Sora was the only female member on their team at the moment. She was the only girl with enough guts to do such. Her success was encouraging more girls to try out the next year though. Most of the guys gave her a hard time but personal Taichi didn't see anything wrong with her. Although he hadn't taken time to know her yet. Foolish pride kept him back.

"I know so. Everyone has a hard time keeping up with you even our fellow teammates. So don't count yourself so short." Sora replied now eyeing Taichi's stuff toy.

Taichi seemed to notice her glancing at it. She wouldn't tell everyone else would she? He felt his face redden and with his free hand scratch his head sheepishly. 

"Is that yours?" Sora asked him.

"Err. Yes. I'm mean no. Well kinda. I won it but I don't want it. I don't play with girly things you know. I was going to give it to Hikari-chan but she has one of these puu things." Taichi said rambling on blushing more with every word.

"Hikari-chan? She's your little sister, right?" Sora begin and Taichi nodded in response 

"She feeling better isn't she? I hope she is."

"Yeah, she's better. Thanks for asking." Taichi managed to speak. His sister health was usual something he prefer not to talk about. He didn't like picturing her in his mind sick all the time. How did Sora know about her anyway?

Sora seemed to pick up on his troubles quickly followed her question with "We meet at the last home game. She told me she was your sister and things of that sort. She was real sweet and nice. You and she look similar. I had seen her before and figure you were siblings. Her cheering for you all the time didn't hurt matters any. I only knew about her illness because she coughed and when I asked if she was sick she smiled and told me she was always sick. It didn't seem fair for a girl as young and nice as she." 

Taichi looked at the ground taking in what Hikari had told Sora. His sister was sharing things with a girl she barely even knew and he hadn't even bother to talk to Sora unless it was necessary. It was shameful of him for being such a jerk.

Sora held her breath at the sudden quietness and looked forward at the goggle headed boy in front of her . She had upset him and she knew it. She was always sticking her foot in her mouth. One of these days she would just have to learn.

"It isn't fair for her to be sick and suffer like she does but Hikari-chan strong and loves this world and all of us too much to give up. I take care of her and she takes care of me. It's an equal trade." Taichi said at last breaking the silence between them.

"She's very lucky to have some one like you as a brother." Sora told him and Taichi smiled.

"Yeah she is." He replied.

"Don't get cocky on me now Yagami." Sora teased. 

"You know Takenouchi; I have the feeling that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Taichi said with his eyes glowing with laughter.

Sora got caught up in his happiness to and smile as brightly as he was. She was glad he wanted to be her friend. Her life could be very lonely sometimes and Taichi seemed like just the right person to fill that hole in.

"Now that were friends can I see your Mokona?" Sora asked.

"My what?!!" Taichi exclaimed. Several things ran through his mind at once and he shouldn't have been thinking of them at all.

"Your weird Taichi-san. Don't you even know what or should I say who Mokona is?" Sora asked with her hand on her hips.

"No. Should I?" 

"Your plushy! Silly, his name is Mokona. I personally think he's adorable." Sora explained shaking her head softly. Was he always like this? Perhaps his name did mean thick one after all.

"Mokona? What a stupid name. I just assumed its name was Puu since it says puu when you squeeze it tummy. See." Taichi said demonstrating it for her. 

Sora giggled. Could one get denser?

"What? It's not my fault it just makes that noise. I think it's defected." Taichi mumbled shaking the plush roughly.

"Taichi-san let me explain this to you. Its name is Mokona and all he can say is puu. Nothing else. Just puu. So it isn't defect." Sora explained.

"Just puu. That's dumb." Taichi said.

"It's not dumb. He might look like a marshmallow but he's very powerful." Sora stated taking up for the white mascot.

"How powerful can something that runs around going puu, puu, and puu all day be?" Taichi said rather then asking. Taichi had already made his mind up that the thing was stupid and she wasn't changing his mind.

"I think the puu part is cute even if you don't." Sora retorted.

"Ha. I didn't think you'd be in to all this girly stuff anyway. Manga for girls. Stupid love dovey, pink ponies and such. Stupid!" Taichi snapped back.

"What that supposes to mean? I can play sports and still like so called girly things. I don't even know why I bothered talking to you. You're such a jerk Taichi. Just like all the other guys. You just can't get over you ego can you?" Sora shouted in range now getting many on lookers.

"I-" Taichi began but was cut off my Sora.

"Forget I was even here and everything can go back to normal. You being a smug too good for everyone jerk and I'll pretend I never talked to you." Sora said her voice in sobs then turning around and running away.

Taichi watch her run away from him. He wanted to kick himself. Him and his big mouth. Without thinking Taichi ran after Sora. When he caught up to her she was crying. Plain as day for anyone with eyes to see. He had made her cry and it killed him inside.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and she jerked away.

"Lea.ve me alon.e." Sora snapped.

"I'm sorry for being mean. I talk before I think. Or is it I speak before I think? I have a bad problem with it. I shouldn't have been so cruel to you earlier and I never meant to be mean before now to you either. I'm a guy we just can't help but be jerks like you said before." Taichi began and held Mokona out towards Sora. She looked at him clueless as he shoved it in her arms.

"I want you to have him since you like Mr. Puu or whatever his name was. He'd have a better home with you anyway. Hikari-chan has one and I think it would get jealous if I brought in another. Like when we got another cat. We had to get rid of the new one because our old one didn't like him. I guess what I'm trying to say or do is bribe you into being my friend again. We were only friends for such a sort time. Two minutes I guess. It was a little time you know. It was fun why it lasted. I gave me a nice feeling on the inside. Can't we try again? Please, Sora-chan I won't be mean again. I promise. Cross my heart-" Taichi said rambling on looking at his feet the whole time.

"I woul.d. like to be fri.end. again." Sora said as she dried her tears with one hand and held on to her new stuff toy with the other.

"Good." Taichi said smiling and she return the smile. 

"Wants some cotton candy?" Taichi asked Sora and she nodded.

"Well good then you can buy us some. I blew all my money on your dumb toy." Taichi said.

"He's not dumb." Sora said defending her plushy holding it tightly.

"Okay then I blew all my money on your adorable toy. Better?" Taichi asked teasingly. 

"Yes that better. Now I'll get us some cotton candy." 

"I want some popcorn too and a soda would be nice."

"Don't push your luck." Sora said as Taichi pulled her to the next booth.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

****

AN: Well that wasn't hard at all. I lie it was. They were suppose to be young. I don't know when they meet so go along. I just know they were friends before the digital world. Not my usual Digimon stories but it will do. I hope you like it J.M it took me two hours. Ha. Longer then that. I just had to use Mokona. He's my new favorite little guy for some reason. :sighs: I'm weird I know. Puu! Also I had no idea how to write Sora crying, the way she sounds when she sobbing and talking at the same time. So excuse me if it doesn't fit your qualities. Short and lame story, by yours truly. "Flames are the reflection on ones own stupidity"- Fluffy

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~


End file.
